A gateway often refers to a hardware device that is equipped for interfacing with another network or module that may use different protocols. A gateway may contain a variety of devices, such as protocol translators for interacting with different protocols, fault isolators, or signal translators as necessary to provide system interoperability.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.